Kollum Rising
by ShiningStar413
Summary: Based on a modern world where one can bend several elements without regard to nations, the benders have become very rare. When young Carl meets a new classmate and learns the nature of the remaining benders, he must save the world as he knows it.


It was my eighteenth birthday. I woke up the same as every morning: tired, dazed, and wishing for an extra hour of sleep. As I stepped into the shower, I remembered a peculiar dream I had that night. I was in an open field when suddenly, the earth below me rumbled and shook. Two boulders appeared out of nowhere on opposite sides of me. Almost immediately, they moved towards me, crushing and sending me below the ground to an underground water spring. There, the blue water contrasting the illuminated cave would have looked like a natural wonder. However, it sprouted a tentacle-like streams and began to crash against the walls. As the water perforated the walls and started a cave-in, I knew I'd be dead in a matter of seconds. I then woke up covered in sweat.

After fifteen minutes in the shower, I groomed myself and headed to school. The day went by slowly, with nothing out of the norm. The teacher taught, the students learned. The same cycle. During lunch, my best friend Tyler and I were talking about the latest episode of Fringe. We were so engaged in the conversation that he spilled some of his water. As he went to get some napkins, I moved my hand across the table. Mysteriously, the water moved too. Confused, I moved my hand across the table again. Again, the water followed the motion of my hand. I slowly lifted my hand over the water, the water began to rise. "That was a pretty cool episode, man," said Tyler as he surprised me causing me to lose my focus and let the water fall.

"Are you okay, dude?" he asked

"Yeah," I replied

"Cool, cause you were concentrating on that water as if it were ready to launch itself to you"

"It almost did"

"What do you mean?"

"Look," I said as I began to lift the water from the table and into his tray.

"What the hell?" He shouted

"Dude, shut up!"

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know, I just found out," I said as I began to tell him about my dream.

"This is awesome! You have superpowers!"

"We don't know that, this all could have some simple explanation"

"Of course, I'll just ask Luke. He moved some giant boulders the other day using his mind"

"Come on, man." I hesitated. "This is all just too much to take in right now"

"Your right, but just try to see if you can do other stuff. You never know, you could be very unique." The bell rang just as he said that.

"All right, see you later Tyler"

"See you, man"

The rest of the day continued slowly until seventh period. Since I was a senior in a normally-sophomore class, the class always seemed too immature. However, that day, a new kid transferred into the class. Her name was Alexa, from Washington state. Mr. Pretelli assigned her to sit in the empty seat front of me. As she walked towards her desk, I could not help but notice but notice her wavy brown hair bounce with an everlasting grace that I had never seen before. Her hazel brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight as if they were beckoning me. Her fairly-light skin glistened with an unprecedented glow mimicking that of a goddess. Her beautiful face, free from any blatant use of make-up, shone with an expression of joy that made me smile as well. She was a symbol of beauty. She was perfect. Throughout the rest of the class I gazed at her, wondering about her background. As the bell rang, I knew I had to wait.

I drove home and began homework. After dinner at six PM, I went outside to exercise. After doing a round of warm-ups I kicked the ball into the back of the net. I ran to it and kicked it back outside the box. However, since the field was somewhat uneven, I kicked part of the ground too. I realized that the piece of the ground moved farther than the ball. Thinking about what Tyler said, I concentrated on the whole pitch and lifted my arms slowly while clenching my fists. Considering that I was only a beginner, I did not manage to move it. I spotted a stone and summoned it to me by moving my hand up and centering my fingers. Realizing what I was now capable of doing, I went back inside.

So far, I was able to move rocks and water like my dream had said. Curious, I wondered what this meant. Not being able to come up with a concise idea, I fell asleep. Not surprisingly, I dreamt of Alexa. I saw myself in a strange city. A piercing boom behind me shook the street relentlessly. As I saw a fifty-feet building collapse in a matter of seconds, I ran towards it to see I could help anyone. Coming out of the rubble, I saw Alexa with a wicked grin on her face. She came up to me and kissed me. Shocked I pulled myself off and asked her what she had done. "Don't worry," she said. "Soon, you'll be doing it too. These animals must be tamed." She then swung her arm and shot a fireball from her hand into a helicopter causing it to crash into a crowd of people.

I instantly woke from my nap after that. I didn't know what this meant. Surely Alexa wasn't evil, she seemed too nice. I decided to drop the subject and watch some mind-numbing television. My birthday would prove to be the turning point of my life.


End file.
